


It's Okay, I'm Here

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Blood, Boys Kissing, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Harm, Shounen-ai, Sorry Not Sorry, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: During those three weeks after Tlaloc, it wasn't easy for Mamoru to deal with the guilt of his actions....but Haruka would always be there to help him.*Set during the Season Finale*





	It's Okay, I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> It's late at night and I have a Biology exam on Monday, so for some reason I decided to watch Amazons!
> 
> Out of all the characters in the show, Mamoru is my absolute favorite! He's so adorable!
> 
> I felt so bad for him during the last few episodes, but I absolutely love his chemistry with Haruka.
> 
> So while I was watching the season finale, I was wondering about what happened during that three week time gap. Thus I decided to take that plot and try my attempt at a Mamoru/Haruka Fluff fic!
> 
> As for the story formatting, I'm still trying to get a hang of it; bear with me please!
> 
> *This is set about the end of that first week of the three-week timeskip.*
> 
> I don't own anything.  
> Here goes!

        Haruka watched as the sun brought life to the world. It took a while, but he finally gathered all of the Amazons that weren't killed in Tlaloc and managed to get them to safety. The area they had chose to survive in was completely deserted, but at least no one would be able to feed off of humans anymore.

The male turned to look at the makeshift bed he made, a trembling figure tossing and turning in the mess of cloth blanketing.

"Mamoru-kun, wake up." Haruka brought himself over to the area, running a gentle hand through the figure's hair. "It's time to get up."

The other Amazon slowly blinked his eyes open, becoming aware of his surroundings."Mizusawa-kun..." Mamoru sat up and pushed himself into the other's arms, his innocent face ruptured with a heavy look of guilt. And who could blame him? He had done something awful to a team member, now he couldn't go back. He couldn't sleep with them anymore. He couldn't eat with them anymore. He couldn't do anything without the lingering desire to consume them.

"....." Haruka gently held the male for a while, knowing that between the two of them, the mole Amazon was having a much harder time adjusting to the recent events that he was. Haruka had steeled himself with his resolve, but Mamoru didn't deserve what had happened to him at all.

"Mamoru-kun, I'm going to check on everyone." Haruka pulled back, lifting Mamoru's chin with his hand so the two could look at each other, "I won't be long, I'm just going to make sure everyone's okay and that no one's....feeling bad." The male chose his words carefully; saying "awakened" with Mamoru in this kind of state didn't seem like a good idea. "I promise I'll be back by noon, okay?"

"....Un...." Mamoru gave a small nod, the other male placing a soft kiss on his cheek before standing up.

"Noon, I promise!" Haruka stated before grabbing his transformation belt and leaving the room.

* * *

 

        Mamoru hugged his body as the hours passed, the sun reaching its peak position. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to do anything but stare at the old wall across from him.

"......." The mole Amazon shifted to adjust his legs, his eyes catching the five yen coin hanging from his neck.

_Mamo-chan! It's time to eat! Your burger's ready!_

"I....." Mamoru began to shake, his heart starting to pound faster as memories raced through his mind.

_"Mamoru, don't tear up your uniform every time."_

"I....." He looked at his hands, a mixture of disgust and fear showing on his face.

_The team's important!_

"I....." His breath caught in his throat, tears pricking his eyes.

_Mamoru, stop! Don't eat that!_

_His armlet....it's blue!_

_Mamo-chan...._

Mamoru let out a scream, tears streaming down his face as he began to scratch his skin at a rapid pace. He continued his actions, not caring of the consequences...

* * *

 

        Haruka sighed as he dismissed his transformation. Another Amazon had awakened....and killing it in front of the others didn't make it any easier, but it had to be done.

The male entered the area he now considered 'home' and set the belt down, walking towards the bedroom.

"Mamoru-kun, I'm ba-" Haruka's voice caught in his throat, eyes widening as he looked at the scene before him.

The cloth used for a blanket and the floor were stained dark red. Mamoru sitting in the middle of it all and still scratching at his skin, blood dripping from the open wounds of constant continuous scratching at his chest and arms. His eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, his breathing coming out in heavy, labored gasps, his expression one of complete fear.

"Mamoru-kun, stop!" Haruka instantly dashed over to the male, fear rising inside him as he fought to pull the male's hands away from his body. He knew that Mamoru was suffering, but it hadn't become this horrible. His heart twisted as he saw exactly how much damage the Mole Amazon had done to himself; he had probably been doing it for hours if it was this much blood. "Mamoru-kun!"

"Mizusawa-kun....get it off me...." Mamoru pleaded, desperation trailing in his voice(which was already hoarse from screaming and crying so much) as he tried to break free of Haruka's grasp. "Get Misaki-kun's blood off me!!"

"Mamoru-kun!" Haruka raised his voice, seemingly snapping Mamoru out of his delusion."It's okay, it's me....it's all okay...."he spoke, trying to calm the male as he reached for the small medical kit he had found in one of the empty houses. "Do you know where we are?"

"O-o-our place..."Mamoru tried to follow the other's breathing pattern as he responded, shaking.

"Good."Haruka encouraged as he began wrapping the bandages around the self-inflicted wounds."What did I say earlier?"

"Th-that you w-were going o-out...."

"That's right." Haruka replied as he felt the other male's forehead. "You're burning up...." He quickly gathered Mamoru onto his back, heading back out.

* * *

        After finally finding an Amazon who had some medical expertise and cleaning up their home, Haruka watched as Mamoru slept fitfully on the makeshift bed. The fever broke easily once they managed to calm him, but Haruka didn't want to leave and find Mamoru in another episode. Thankfully, some of the other Amazons had offered to keep an eye out for their awakened brethren so Haruka could stay with him.

"....."Mamoru shook, slowly waking up and turning to look at the Amazon."Mizu...sawa-kun..."

Haruka gave a sigh of relief, gently smiling at him."Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, pulling the blanket up to cover Mamoru's shivering figure.

"I...I...did a bad thing...." Mamoru whimpered, tears threatening to spill over."I....I....."

"Mamoru-kun..." Haruka took the other's hand in his own, attempting to calm Mamoru before his panic became worse."What happened wasn't your fault."

"B-but Misaki-kun...I....I got hungry.....a-and..."

"I know....and that's not your fault."Haruka stated, coming onto the bed and pulling Mamoru into his arms."Nothing that happened was your fault. You didn't mean to hurt Misaki-san."

Mamoru sniffled as he buried himself in Haruka's build, "I....I..."

"It's okay now," Haruka spoke to him, the mole Amazon looking up at him. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, and I'll make sure nothing bad ever happens to you ever again."

Mamoru gave a small smile, the first one in days. "Ne, Mizusawa-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be here for you too."

Haruka smiled, the two gently interlocking lips. To Haruka, the sweet taste of the other male couldn't be challenged; he didn't want anyone else, and Mamoru didn't want anyone other than Haruka.

Mamoru finally starting to relax as he began to drift off.

"Come on, you need to rest." Haruka spoke, lying down in the bed with Mamoru."I promise, I'll be here when you wake up."He gently ran his hand through Mamoru's hair.

The mole Amazon gave a sleepy nod, eyes starting to close."I love you....Haruka...." he murmured before falling asleep.

Haruka smiled and kissed Mamoru once more, pulling the blanket up over the two of them."I love you too...Mamoru." he spoke before embracing him.

 _"It's okay,"_ The Amazon thought as he joined the other male in sleep. _"I'm here for you...."_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may not be the best, but I gave it my all!
> 
> Let me know what you thought by commenting or leave kudos; both make me very happy!
> 
> See you next time! Amazon!


End file.
